deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Krul Tepes vs Mina Tepes
Krul Tepes vs Mina Tepes Beeing similar in many ways, this two vampire lolis will be put against one another Description Wiz: Vampires are said to be hideous, merciless and terrifying creatures, only caring about murdering humans and feeding on their blood Boomstick: Or in this case, vampires are cute little girls with devastating powers Wiz: Like Krul Tepes, the Third Progenitor of Seraph of the End Boomstick: And Mina Tepes, The Queen of Vampires from Dance in the Vampire Bund. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analize thei weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Krul Tepes Wiz: Krul was born into a family of nobility, where she spent her childhood years in joy and pure bliss alongside her mother and brother. Boomstick: Until one day, both of them returned home only to find out that the villagers burned their house and stabbed their mother in the stomach with a spear Wiz: The villagers scream that they will kill the children of the nobility and capture Krul and her brother and they spared them,but instead decide to sell them into slavery. Boomstick: Not much is know after that, only that in a point of Krul's life, she and her brother were taken by the First Progenitor and he turned both of them vampires Wiz: And by vampire world's law, if a noble turns a human into a vampire, the new vampires will also become nobles Boomstick: And that's how Krul became the Third Progenitor among the vampires, everything was going good...until the humans experimented with forces that they couldn't control and accidently liberated a virus that started killing every person above 13 years old. Man, shit went from 0 to 100 really fast Wiz: Alongside other Progenitors, Krul rose with her troops to secure the remaining humans and turn them into livestock, the Vampire world had begun Boomstick: Well, as the Third Progenitor, she has incredible strenght, speed and agility Wiz: And she has proven it, like when she kicked fellow Progenitor Ferid Barthoroy's arm with little to no effort Boomstick: And the Progenitors are said to be more powerful than regular vampires! Wiz: She's quick enough to catch Possesed Guren Ichinose, who was able to move at insane speeds, apearing only as a blur for humans Boomstick: And she was capable of pinning him to the ground like his speed and strenght when possesed was nothing Wiz: It is stated that when a human is possesed by a Demon, the human recives an enormous boos in terms of abilities in general, and Guren (beeing possesed by a Black Demon) was incredibly powerful, even more than Mikaela Hyakuya, another vampire and a noble after beeing revived by Krul Boomstick: She can fight and surpass Ferid Barthoroy and Crowley Eusford, the first is able to kill humans and fellow vampires with his bare hands, the second is capable of tossing heavy vehicles ramming at him at full speed like they were nothing Wiz: And keep in mind, this two are weaker than Krul herself, so when she beasted both in battle, she wasn't using her full power Boomstick: She has a high resistance to UV light, beeing capable of staying 10 days under it before dying and has a high regeneration, capable of re-ataching lost limbs in a matter of second Wiz: Her regeneration is capable of even allowing her to re-atach her head in case it was lost Boomstick: Altough she may seem over power, she has her fair share of weakness Wiz: Like all other vampires, she can die if her head is destroyed, or if her heart is pulled out of her body Boomstick: Cursed Gear is capable of limiting or even stopping her regeneraton from working and in daylight, her capabilities are greatly decressed Wiz: But Krul has lived over 2000 years, so taking her down will not be easy Krul: "Well? You are a seventh progenitor, yet a mere human boy managed to shoot you? You must be joking. Who would believe that?" Mina Tepes Wiz: Wilhelmina Vlad Tepeş nicknamed Mina is the daughter of the former vampire queen Lucretia Tepes. When Mina was still young, her mother was murdered during the vampire clan war. Boomstick: Oh, for f**k sake!, why do all the vampires must have their families killed? Wiz: No idea, but for Mina, loosing her mother made her the head of the Tepes Clan, with her leadership, it became one of the most powerful clans amongst other vampires, and thus, she became the new Queen, altough due to her child like apearance, she is usually named "Princess" Boomstick: After living for a long time in secrecy, she finally reveals herself and subsequently, the existence of all vampires to the world. She purchases an island close to Japan, called Tokyo Landfill, which is at the same time, a colony of Japan and an independent nation Wiz: In this island, she plans to create a place in which vampires can live in peace, though no one is allowed to leave the place with a few exception, such as herself Boomstick. So, they live in peace, but can never get out of the island?, no thanks, rather live in a chaos rather than beeing stuck in an island for the rest of my days Wiz: As a vampire, she's capable of demolish tanks and throw them around like they were nothing Boomstick: She has superhuman speed, beeing only seen as a blur if she moves at high speeds, also, her agility is pretty great, beeing capable of running at the side of buildings without falling to the ground Wiz: Her enhanced senses let her see in the dark much better than a human and she's capable of transforming in an adult form, which has wings and is capable of flying at high speeds Boomstick: She can survive any wound that would normally kill humans, she's even capable of re-ataching lost members Wiz: Sounds familiar Boomstick: She can even mind control weaker vampires and even kill them by just saying it Wiz. And thanks to her exposure to the Red Jewel, she's now inmune to sunlight, which s capable of killing a normal vampire almost instantly Boomstick: Altough she's not in any way invencible, a stake would make her turn into ashes nearly instantly, the Blood Substance could explode if it came in contact with her blood and removing a head, the heart, cutting the body in half or causing a deep wound to the neck is something that her healing factor can't overcome Wiz: But even with all of that, she will not rest until she can create a world in which vampires can live in peace Boomstick: A great wish, if you ask me Mina: In this world, filled with violence, blood and scheming, the promise we made on that day was my one and only refuge. Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battleeeee!!! Battle In a destroyed city in the night, Mina is seen walking while singing herself a song, when all of the sudden, a pink haired figure falls in front of her ???: You!, I request for you to return me to my world! Mina: Who are you and why are you ordering the Queen of Vampires herself? ???: So you're the Queen of the Vampires?, you don't seem like one Mina: Who are you to judge? Krul: Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes, and if you don't return me to my world, I will have to kill you Mina: You can try FIGHT! Krul quickly launches herself against Mina, punching her in the stomach and in the face, following with a kick that send her flying Krul: That was easy Mina: I'm not out yet! Mina flies against Krul at high speed, crashing against her and then starts punching her all over the body, but Krul is capable of overpowering Mina and with a kick, she cuts her left arm, but to her surprise, Mina attached the arm again Mina: Sorry, but you're going to need more than that to take me down Krl. Heh, this is going to be fun Mina kick Krul onto a building and runs at her at full speed, taking her from the hair and running thorugh several more, making all of the debris fall on top of Krul Krul then kicks Mina, forcing her to stop running and then proceeds to launch a barrage of punches onto her body before Mina was able to set herself free Mina: This is enough, you will bow down to me Mina tries to control Krul's mind, but too her susprise, it does not works and Krul stabs her stomach with her hand Krul: Sorry, but that's not going to work against me Mina kicks Krul back, allowing her regeneration factor to close the wound before attacking the Third Progenitor again With a good hit to Krul's right leg, Mina manages to cut it, making Krul fall and letting her vulnerable to Mina, who changes to her adult form and starts pummeling her in the ground Krul manages to get close to her leg, allowing her to re-attached it and kicking Mina's face In the horizon, the first rays of sun start appearing, giving Krul a warning, she has to finish this battle quickly She tries to cut Mina's head, but she manages to stop her hand at the last moment Mina: You're not going to end this, I will Mina starts flying up high while holding Krul's left leg, and when they reach enough high, she launches Krul to the ground and starts charging at her at maximum speed But before Mina manages to hit Krul, she is pinned by the Third Progenitor and crashes to the ground, generating a great dust cloud Krul: You're wrong, let me finish this quickly Using one of her hands, Krul manages to cut Mina's head, making her whole body erupt into flames and turn into ashes Krul: Guess the best vampire won Then, she retreats to a safe place when the day starts KO! Post Battle Boomstick: Man, that was a bad way to go Wiz: This was a close match, both of them shared strength feats, Mina beeing a True Blood vampire which made her stronger than a regular one Boomstick: And Krul beeing the Third Progenitor, which not only made her superior to regular vampires, but also to other Progenitors such as Crowley and Ferid due to her high rank Wiz: Mina may have enough strenght to destroy and toss a tank like nothing Boomstick: But Krul has defeated Crowley, who can stop and destroy heavy vehicles that are ramming onto him, since Krul is superior in every way to Crwoley, we asume that she has to be capable of superior feats and could even surpass the tank feat Wiz: The resistance was also a determinant factor, both could survive attacks that could kill normal humans and re-attach lost body members Boomstick: Speed was also important, and this is where Krul starts taking the upper hand Wiz: As a True Blood, Mina was capable of moving at speeds that made her seem like a blur, but remember, Krul pinned Possesed Guren, who was capable of moving at similar speeds, so she is capable of trapping Mina before she could land a good hit Boomstick: But the regeneration was the determinant factor Wiz: Right, Krul as a Progenitor could be able to re-attach her head if removed and could regenerate from a deep wound to the neck, things that could kill Mina instantly Boomstick: Mina and Krul had similar strenght and resistance, but Krul superior speed and regeneration capabilities led to her win Wiz: The winner is Krul Tepes NOTE This is my first Death Battle, so if I made a mistake in it, like a spelling error or a character not beeing represented correctly, let me know so you can help me improve Category:What if? Death Battle Category:'Vampire' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card